There Goes My Life
by AngelWolfDestiny9090
Summary: The day before Harry's 17th birthday he meets a vampire and a werewolf that tell him something strange, That they own him! Now Harry has to deal with a crazy vampire,a possessive werewolf, a strange inheritance,children AND Voldemort, what's a kid to do?
1. Why Me?

**Hey Everyone, It's me again, hope you like my new story. I'm not to sure if I should keep going so please give me some feedback!!!**

* * *

Harry Potter walked through the park near his home thinking about everything that had happened lately, it was the day before his birthday and he couldn't sleep. It was after midnight and there was hardly any light.

He sat down on one of the swings in the park and waited. He had known that he was being followed since he left home and had decided to confront his tail instead of running away.

"You can come out now" he sighed "I know you've been following me so there's no use trying to hide".

* * *

He didn't have to wait long, about 5 minutes after he had said that a tall figure made their way silently over and sat down on the swing next to him. The person wore a hood and he couldn't see their face. 

"So" said the person in a voice Harry recognised as male "I see you realised I was following you, I'm surprised, most people don't normally realise until it's too late".

"What have you come for?" asked Harry "Who are you?"

"My name is Archer, and there is only one thing I have come for".

* * *

"And what is that?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

The man pulled back his hood and smirked. Harry gasped, the man had dark red, almost black hair and dark violet eyes.

He had the face of an aristocrat and was strikingly handsome. He looked to be around 18 to 20 years old and had very pale skin. But the strangest thing about him was that when he smiled Harry could see sharp fangs poking over the edge of his lips.

"The one thing I want, I standing right in front of me".

* * *

Harry stood up and slowly backed away. 

"You're a-a v-vampire" he squeaked.

"Yes I am" said Archer , he seemed to be finding this situation hilarious.

Harry turned around and ran, trembling towards his home. Archer sighed "Why does everyone seem to run away from me?" he asked himself before getting up and racing after Harry.

* * *

Harry was just outside his house when Archer caught up with him. 

He didn't notice him until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist stopping him in his tracks. "Let go of me!" he yelled struggling to get free, but Archer was to strong, he was a vampire after all.

"Why fight against me Harry, I do own you" said Archer, turning Harry around to face him.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry "You don't own me, no one does".

"Ah but that's were your wrong" said Archer "You see when you were still a baby, my father made a deal with your parents."

* * *

"Your parents owed my father a favour for saving your mother's life, they had made a deal that he could have what ever he wanted". 

"My father had seen you and had noticed your power. So he went to your parents and told them he had made a decision on what he wanted".

"And what did he ask for?" asked Harry.

"He asked for you, but of course your parents didn't want to give you up, so they made a deal. When you turned 17 you would become the husband of my father's son, which is me".

* * *

"No" said Harry "I won't, you can't make me". 

"Actually Harry I can, your parents made an oath and you can't go back on an oath, if you do you will die. The only way you can live is if you marry me."

"The oath states that you must marry me weather you wish to or not within one year of your 17th birthday, be turned to one of my kind within 2 years and give me a child within 3 years."

* * *

"WHAT" yelled Harry "but men can't have children it's impossible". 

"Harry" sighed Archer "Don't you know anything about wizards? Men can have children but hardly any of them have the magical potential to carry a child, you are one of the lucky men who can, so yes you can give me a child"

Just as he finished speaking a group of Order members appeared in a circle around Harry and Archer, all of the pointing their wands at the later.

"Well Harry" said Archer "It seems that our time has been cut short, but I will be back for you, because you are mine and nothing can stop me from taking what is mine."

He started to disappear as the order threw curses at him, but right before he could disappear completely he turned around and said "Remember Harry, I always get what I want", and then he disappeared.

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	2. Who The Hell Are You?

**Hey guys, hope you like my new chapter, I'll have the next one up in a day or two!

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

**Who The Hell Are You?**

"Harry are you ok?" asked Dumbledore as he ran up to him "We'll be taking you to 12 Grimauld place for the rest of the summer, it's not safe here now that that vampire knows were you live".

"Yeah I'm ok" said Harry "But what did Archer mean about the oath? It's not true is it Professor, tell me it isn't true!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Harry, but yes it is true"

"How could my parents do this to me" sobbed Harry.

"It wasn't their fault Harry, they made an oath before thinking it through properly" said Dumbledore "now let's get you home hmm?"

"Ok" Harry sighed and touched the portkey Dumbledore had in his hand.

Within seconds he felt the pull behind his navel, and he closed his eyes as the color's swirled around him.

* * *

That night Harry lay on his bed, he had finally been given his own room in 12 Grimauld place, and he couldn't sleep without the loud snores of Ron buzzing in his ear.

It was quiet, much too quiet and Harry didn't like it at all, there was no noise at all, even the usual night noise weren't there.

Harry sighed and rolled over to face the wall, he closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He turned back over to look at his clock, and saw a face leaning over him.

* * *

He tried to scream but the stranger put his hand over his mouth and stopped him from fighting by leaning his full weight over the top of him.

The man, (and Harry could tell it was a man now) weighed a lot and Harry had trouble breathing.

The man, seeing that Harry was turning blue leaned some of his weight off of him and said, in a voice that had a strong Scottish accent "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream, Ok?"

Harry just nodded his head, and breathed a sigh of relief when the man got off of him and stood up.

Though he did still have a firm grip on him, just in case he decided that screaming was a better option.

* * *

The man had shaggy blond hair that went to his shoulders, a rugged looking face and haunting amber eyes with a ring of ice blue around the outside.

He had broad shoulders and looked as though he could pick Harry up as though he was nothing more than a small backpack. All in all he looked slightly scary.

Harry sat up, and said the first thing that popped into mind, "Who the Hell are you?"

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	3. There Are Two Of You?

**Hey again everyone, hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

**There are Two Of You?**

"I am Clyde" said the man, now dubbed 'Clyde'.

"Forgive me for being rude or anything" said Harry in a sickly sweet voice "But what the hell are you doing in my bedroom!"

"I have come for you" said Clyde as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry groaned "Not again!"

* * *

"You must come with me" said Clyde.

"No" said Harry defiantly.

"If you don't come willingly, I'll have to take you by force" Clyde warned.

Harry snorted and sat down on his bed, facing away from Clyde "You wouldn't get away with it, the Order would stop you before you could even get to the door".

Clyde stood up and started pacing around the room, clearly not worried that Harry would scream.

Harry watched him in fascination, he really was very good looking after all.

* * *

Five minutes later Clyde stopped pacing and turned to Harry with a smirk on his face.

Harry gasped, Clyde looked positively scary, Harry unconsciously moved backwards on the bed.

Seeing him backing away Clyde smirked and walked over to the edge of the bed looming over Harry.

* * *

"Harry" said Clyde in a soft voice "Do you know what I am?"

Harry shook his head and stared at him with curious eyes "A perverted stalker who likes to sneak into people's room's and scare the living hell out of them?" he asked making a wild guess.

Clyde laughed and shook his head, amusement could clearly be seen in his eyes "No Harry, that's not what I am".

"Well than what are you than?" asked Harry, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"I'm a werewolf Harry" sighed Clyde "and you are my mate, so legally I am aloud to take you away from here without you consent".

* * *

"WHAT!" yelled Harry "The Order wouldn't let you!"

"They wouldn't be able to stop me" said Clyde "Your grandparents made a contract with my grandparents that says that the first grandchild born to your parents would automatically be bound to me".

Harry groaned and fell back on the bed.

"The contract states that you must become my mate within one year and give me at least three children within three years" said Clyde "So seeing as you are bound to me, you will come with me weather you like it or not".

* * *

_Great_ Harry thought to himself, the information not sinking in, _I have to get married, become Clyde's mate, be turned into a vampire AND have four children to TWO different men, all within four years._

And as the information finally sunk in, Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his and he fainted dead away.

Clyde sighed and picked Harry up of the bed. He held him in one arm and unlatched the window, before jumping out and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	4. Why Is It Always The Weird Ones?

**Hope you like the new chapter!!

* * *

**

Chapter 4 

**Why Is It Always The Weird One's?**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding's, he was in a large room that was decked out in blue and silver.

He groaned and sat up, how the hell had he gotten here?

He looked to his left and saw a man looking up at him with amused eyes.

* * *

All at once the memories came flooding back, Archer, the contract, Clyde, Vampires, Werewolves.

As Harry was musing this over, he didn't notice Clyde sit up and move towards him, but he did notice when he felt strong arms circle his waist and a pair of warm lips on his neck.

He shrieked and tried to move over, only to roll off the edge of the bed and land on the floor with a loud thump.

He sat up on the floor rubbing his nose and glaring at the laughing man leaning over the side of the bed.

* * *

Harry stood up and went to move towards the door, but was pulled back onto the bed by Clyde and crushed against a hard chest.

He squeaked and tried to move away, only to be pulled back once again.

"Let go of you...you git" cried Harry, turning around in Clyde's arms and glaring up at the laughing man.

"No" said Clyde "I don't think I will".

"Why not?" huffed Harry indignantly.

Clyde went to answer but was interrupted by a sharp cracking noise coming from the end of the bed, and a loud cry of "What is going on here?!?!"

* * *

Harry looked up only to meet the angry gaze of Archer.

"Archer" Harry cried "Will you tell him to let go of me, this isn't really comfy".

Harry felt Clyde stiffen next to him, and felt himself being lifted of the bed.

He was set down and pushed behind Clyde's back protectively.

Clyde looked over at Archer and growled loudly.

* * *

"What are you doing with my mate, cousin?" asked Archer in a strained voice.

Harry looked up sharply at that,_ cousin?_ He thought to himself.

And the last thing he thought before he fainted dead away was, _why is it always the weird ones?_

_

* * *

_

**AngelWolfDesting9090**


	5. Man I Feel Like A Woman!

**Hope you like the new chapter, I'll try to get Harry pregnant in the next 1 or 2 chapters!!

* * *

**

****

Chapter 5

**Man, I Feel Like A Woman**

Harry groaned as he woke up to the sound of loud voices.

He rolled over and stared up at the two men arguing over his head.

"Will you _please_ shut up, I'm trying to sleep!!"

Both men looked down at him and grinned slightly.

'Oh no' thought Harry, 'I wonder what they talked about while I was asleep'.

As it turned out, he was about to find out.

* * *

"Harry" said Archer in a sugary, sweet voice.

"Yes" said Harry cautiously, he didn't like were this was going.

"What do you think about us sharing you?"

"WHAT!!" yelled Harry, as he got angrier things in the room started to shake.

"I AM NOT SOME KIND OF TOY YOU PASS BETWEEN YOURSELVES, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT BEING 'SHARED'!!"

"Harry" said Clyde, desperate to calm the angry teen down "We didn't mean it like that, what we really meant was, if you let us we will both stay with you as your mates, it's not that uncommon these days to have two mates at the same time"

* * *

Harry thought it over for a minute "I guess that would be ok seeing as I don't have much choice I the matter, BUT on two conditions, one you have to get along, so that means no fighting in front of me, and two any children I have will be treated equally between you, even if the child isn't you own, ok?"

They looked at each other for a minute "Ok Harry we agree" said Archer "But we have a condition of our own, our condition is that you are not aloud to fight against us anymore, you are our mate and we expect you to act like it, so no more running away, ok?"

Harry sighed but agreed to the condition.

"Ok" said Harry "But how bout you give me some food, I'm starving. As if to prove his point his stomach grumbled loudly, and as Harry blushed Clyde and Archer laughed.

"Come on Harry we'll show you to the kitchen, because now that you mention it, I'm starving" groaned Archer.

* * *

Harry stood up and followed them to the kitchen. On the way there he finally got up the courage to ask them the question he'd been wondering about for a while.

"So how can you be cousins if one of you is a Vampire and the other is a Werewolf?"

"Well" said Archer just as they reached the kitchen. Clyde went to make lunch and Archer sat down at the table to explain.

* * *

"As you know I am a Vampire, but I was only turned a few years ago, and Clyde was turned to Wolf when he was three".

"How were you turned" asked Harry curiously.

"Well when I was turned" said Clyde setting the food on the table, blood bag for Archer real food for Harry and Clyde, and sitting down "It was purely an accident, a rogue Wolf found me when I was wondering the forest at night, turns out great uncle Ivan wasn't as human as he said he was ".

"That's horrible!" gasped Harry "What did you do to him?"

"Well, let's just say that once I was done Ivan didn't really feel like making anymore children".

Harry laughed and turned to Archer "So what's your story?"

* * *

"Well" mused Archer "I used to be a rooky Unspeakable, but on a mission in Romania our base was infiltrated, I was the only survivor, but I had a heavy price to pay".

Harry gasped and lent over to hug him "Now don't get any ideas" he grumbled when he felt Archer's hand wandering downwards "Just because I'm allowing you to be my mate doesn't mean I'll let you get away with anything".

Harry moved back and started to eat his lunch. While eating he decided to ask his two mates some questions.

* * *

"So what are your full names?" he asked.

"Well" said Archer "My full name is Archer Sean Darklander, and Clyde's full name is Clyde Connor Darklander".

"So" said Harry "When I really become your mate or we have children can we be named just with Darklander, I never liked how people were around Harry Potter, and I'm sure our kids won't either!"

"Sure Harry" answered Clyde "You and our kids can be Darklander's, Harry James Darklander, I like the sound of that!"

Harry leaned over and shoved him off his seat in answer.

* * *

"By the way" said Harry tentatively "When I get pregnant, how exactly do I hold the kids?"

"Well" explained Archer "You will get fully functional female organs so you can hold the babies, does that answer your question?"

Instead of answering Harry groaned "Man I feel like a woman!".

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	6. Crown Jewels!

**Harry get's pregnant in the next chapter!!! **

* * *

Crown Jewels!

It had been two weeks since Harry first arrived at the Darklander mansion, and he and his two mates were getting on great.

"ARCHER, CLYDE!!!!!"

Well most of the time.

At this very moment a VERY pissed of wizard was storming through the mansion, looking for said mates.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU HAVE SOME SIRIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!!"

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly Harry had the brilliant idea to summon a house elf.

"Tonky" Harry called.

"Yes Master Harry?" asked a small elf, dressed in a grand suit with the Darklander crest on the back.

"Do you know were Master Archer and Master Clyde are?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh yes Master" said the elf, happy to be able to help out his new Master "Other Masters are in the dinning room, they told Tonky he wasn't suppost to tell anyone where they are, but you're my Master so I guess they didn't mean you".

* * *

Harry smirked evilly, and after dismissing Tonky he took off towards the dinning room.

On his way there he thought about what had made him so angry.

He had been in the Library looking up magical male pregnancies and he had found a VERY interesting book.

Said book had told him that in every male pregnancy ever recorded, there had always been more than one child born. The most common amount was triplets.

Which meant three.

Which meant triple the pain.

Archer and Clyde were so dead.

* * *

Harry finally made it to the dinning room and he could hear faint voices from inside, he could just make out what they were saying.

"Ha, Harry will never find us in here" said the first voice.

"Yeah, good thing we got that elf to listen, now we just have to wait for Harry to calm dow-

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Harry banged open the doors and strode into the room.

* * *

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!!! IF I GET PREGNANT I'LL BE HAVING THREE KIDS!! THREE!! HOW COULD YOU-

The rest of Harry's sentence was cut off as Archer came over and rapt his arms around his waist, kissing along his neck.

Their relationship had improved a lot since Harry had first come and Harry didn't mind at all, and if it had been any other time he would have enjoyed it.

But of course it wasn't any other time.

* * *

So Harry being who he was pulled out of Archer's arms and turned around to yell some more, only to be cut off by Clyde's warm lips against his own.

He moaned and felt himself weakening.

Clyde pulled back and looked down at him "Feel better now?"

Harry grumbled and turned around, intent on going back to the Library to finish that book.

* * *

"No?" he heard Archer say from behind him "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

And with that Clyde and Archer picked Harry up and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

The last thing you could hear before the doors of Harry's room closed was "If you get me pregnant with more than three children, you'll wake up to find your crown jewels hanging from a flag pole!"

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	7. The Trouble With Three!

**Yay!!!! Harry's Pregnant!!!!!**

* * *

Two days after Harry, Archer and Clyde had disappeared into the bedroom, they finally resurfaced, all with giant grins on their faces.

They had spent all their time doing who knows what, and were very hungry.

So as soon as they appeared, they went straight down to the kitchen.

Harry and Archer sat down, Harry hissing as he did, and Clyde went to go make dinner.

"So Harry" said Archer with a cheeky grin on his face "Did we make you feel better?"

In answer, Harry reached across the table and smacked him upside the head.

* * *

It had been a month since Harry had arrived at the Darklander mansion, and Archer and Clyde were getting worried.

For three days in a row Harry had been waking up and running straight to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Both of them had finally decided it was time to take Harry to a healer.

At the present time both men were sitting in the bedroom waiting for Harry to finish his shower.

"So" said Archer "We've made all the plans, all we have to do now is convince Harry to come with us".

Clyde groaned and fell backwards on the bed "Lord help us all".

Archer glanced at him questionably "I thought you didn't believe in god?"

Clyde sighed and frowned at him "I don't".

* * *

Right now all three of them were on their way to Saint Mungo's. It had taken them five days to get Harry to agree to go, but he had given in, in the end.

As they walked through the hospital they got many curious glances. Most of the people probably wondering why Harry Potter, the great Boy-Who-Lived was traveling with such a strange entourage.

They made it to their own private doctor's room without any trouble and Clyde knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

"Come in" they heard a voice say from inside the room.

They walked through the door and sat down in the chairs provided.

* * *

"Ah, Mister Potter, my name is Doctor Jamison, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" asked an elderly man that reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"Well" said Harry "For the past week or so, whenever I wake up I feel sick and I always end up puking, I don't know what's wrong!"

"Well Mister Potter" said Doctor Jamison "Could I get you to lie on the bed for me while I check you over?"

Harry stood up and walked over to the bed.

* * *

After making himself comfortable he beckoned the Medi-Wizard over to start his scan.

The man waved his wand down Harry's body, stopped at his stomach and gasped.

"What? What is it? Is their something wrong? Is he Ok?" asked Clyde looking very distressed.

"No, No their's nothing wrong Mister Darklander, actually I'd say it was rather good news".

"Why what is it?" asked Archer fighting to keep the relief out of his voice, but failing miserably.

"Congratulations Mister Potter" said the Medi-Wizard a small grin on his face "You're pregnant!"

* * *

"I-I'm what!?!?" yelled Harry.

"Pregnant" breathed Clyde slumping backwards into his chair.

"H-How many?" asked Harry timidly.

"Three" said Medi-Wizard Jamison "You're having triplets!"

* * *

"Harry slumped backwards in shock.

"Would you like to know their gender?" asked the Medi-Wizard.

"Yes" said Archer "Yes we would!"

"Well" said Jamison running his wand over Harry's midsection again "It seems you're having two boys and a girl! Isn't that great Mister Potter?"

"Yes" squealed Harry "Yes it's amazing" and as the information finally registered in his mind, the last thing he heard before he past out was "Well at least our crown jewels are safe!"

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	8. The Meeting Of Doom!

**Harry starts school next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 8

**The Meeting Of Doom!**

It had been a month since Harry's visit to Saint Mungo's and school would be starting in a week.

Harry had started showing about a week ago and Archer and Clyde were thrilled, they always made Harry dress in tight fitting clothes so they could see his small bump.

Harry had already decided on names and whenever Archer or Clyde would ask he would simply tell them that they had to wait until they were born to find out.

They had set up a nursery for during the holidays when Harry wasn't at school.

The room was a light blue colour with coloured lights swirling around the walls.

There was a cot right in the middle of the room that was big enough for three and had a see-through cloth over it with hordes of protection spells woven through it.

None of them were taking any chances.

* * *

At the moment Harry, Archer and Clyde were getting ready for a meeting with Dumbledore.

They had gotten a note a few days ago asking if they would meet Dumbledore for lunch.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Harry?" asked Archer.

"Yeah" said Clyde "We don't want you putting too much stress on the kids".

"Relax guys" answered Harry picking up some floo powder and throwing it in the fire "It's only Dumbledore".

* * *

As all three men appeared in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore stood and beckoned them over.

"Ah Harry" said Dumbledore "So glad you got my message, I'm afraid you will have to go back to the Dursley's it isn't safe for you to be anywhere else".

Harry glared at Dumbledore "Sorry Dumbledore, but I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I already have a home, living with my mates".

"Mates?" asked Dumbledore clearly confused.

"Yes Mates" growled Clyde stepping forward and in front of Harry.

"There is nothing you can do old man, he belongs to us by law and if you try to take him we can and will kill you" hissed Archer.

* * *

"You can't really be serious Harry" Dumbledore pleaded "It's for your own protection".

"No old man" said Harry "After today you will never see me again".

"Please Harry" whined Dumbledore "What about school?"

"Fine old man" sighed Harry "I will continue my schooling at Hogwarts, but only if you do exactly as I say".

"Yes Harry" pleaded Dumbledore "I'll do anything!"

"First" said Harry "My mates and I get our own private rooms, second, I am aloud a resorting, third, when my children are born, my mates can look after them while I am in class, and I am aloud to take them to class with me if I wish , and fourth, I am aloud to leave the school grounds whenever I want to, is that clear?"

* * *

"Y-You're p-pregnant?!?!?"

"Yes I am" said Harry "Now do you agree or not?"

Dumbledore sighed and lent back in his chair "Yes I agree".

"Good" said Harry "Now if you don't mind I would like to have my resorting now".

"Fine go ahead" grumbled Dumbledore fully expecting him to go straight back to Gryffindor.

Harry walked over to the sorting hat and placed it on his head.

After a few minutes the hat opened its mouth and yelled out _**"Slytherin!" **_

Dumbledore kneeled over in his seat and fainted.

Archer looked over at him "That went well!"

Clyde lent over and smacked him upside the head.

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	9. Protect Your Jewels, It's Dragon Time!

**Harry goes to Hogwarts next chapter!!!! **

* * *

Chapter 9

**Protect Your Jewel's, It's Dragon Time!**

It had been six days since the meeting with Dumbledore and at the present moment Harry, Archer and Clyde were walking through Diagon ally looking for Harry's school supplies.

"Archer" whined Harry "Can we go home now?"

"No Harry" sighed Archer "We still have to get some owl treats for Hedwig and then we can go home, ok?"

"Fine" sighed Harry as they walked through the doors of the pet store.

* * *

"We'll go and get the treats and you can wander around for a bit, ok?" said Clyde.

Harry sighed and went to the back of the shop where all the reptiles were.

He moved around for a bit until he heard a strange hissing "_Stupid humans, putting me in a cage and leaving me, if I ever get my tail on them I'll bite them good!"_

Harry laughed and walked over to where the hissing was coming from.

He looked into the cage to see a big snake that looked like it could curl around his body three times and still have some left over.

It was black with deep purple and silver stripes down the side.

* * *

The snake looked up at him when he lent over the cage "_Mmm Dinner!" _it said flicking its tongue to smell him.

Harry laughed again "_No I'm not dinner"._

The snake looked up at him with interest "_You speak?"_

Harry grinned at it "_What do you think?"_

Harry stuck his arm in the cage and watched as the snake curled up his arm, coming to rest over his shoulders.

* * *

"_What is your name?" _asked Harry.

"_My name is Harper" _said the snake _"and what is your's?"_

"_Harry"_ he answered _"Would you like to come with me?"_

Harper perked up at this _"Do you have mice?"_

Harry laughed _"I can get you as many as you like, and when I don't have any you can just go out and hunt"._

Harper grinned at him in a snakinsh way _"Then I shall go with you". _

As Harry walked back to the front of the store he could feel Harper's tail curl around his mid-section in a protective hold.

He looked down at Harper _"Why do you do that?"_

"_Because" _answered Harper _"I can feel the life inside you, and since you are now my Master I will protect your Hatchlings"._

Harry laughed and gave her a pat _"What kind of snake are you anyway?"_

"_I am a Midnight Blue, we are a breed of magical snake and originate from Egypt" _answered Harper.

* * *

Harry looked down at her curiously _"How is being a magical snake different from being a normal snake?"_

"_Well" _she answered _"Magical snakes have powers, take me for instance, I can kill or paralyze with my bite, I can grow to be three times as long as I am now and I have the power to protect my Master, so if you were attacked I could send out a magical shield that would protect you"._

"_Whoa" _breathed Harry.

* * *

As he made it to the front of the store he could see Archer and Clyde at the register, paying for the treats.

As he walked up to the counter the man behind it gasped and made a faint gagging sound in the back of his throat.

"How much for the snake?" asked Harry not noticing the man at all.

"I-I-It's f-free, take it, please take it, take it away from me, far, far away!!"

"Ok!!" said Harry walking out the door, he could faintly hear the man behind him talking about Lollypop snakes and Candy Bears.

* * *

Harper gave a hiss of a laugh and then went to sleep.

"So Harry" said Archer "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Harper" he answered "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah" said Clyde reaching out and running his hand along her scales.

* * *

"Well Harry" said Archer "School start's tomorrow, I'm sure we'll all have _soo _much fun!"

"Yeah" said Harry sarcastically "Almost as much fun as waking up to find a Dragon about to breath fire on your-

"OK!!" cut in Clyde "I think it's time to go home don't you".

And with that both Archer and Clyde grabbed Harry tugging him towards the Floo Network Harry grumbling all the way".

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	10. Living The Life Of A Slytherin

**Thanks to my reviewer for giving me the name Kayden, You'll be seeing a lot of him! **

* * *

Chapter 10

**Living The Life Of A Slytherin... **

The next morning was a mad frenzy of last minute packing and breakfast shoveling.

Harry, Clyde and Archer had completed their bond last night, by binding themselves together using a small bracelet that was attached to the bicep on their right arms, binding them together forever.

Harry was now officially Harry James Darklander, and nothing the Ministry did could change that.

* * *

Harry, Clyde and Archer walked onto the platform, all looking very intimidating.

Archer was wearing a blood red shirt with black flames leaping up the sides, black cargo pants, black dragon hide boots and a dark red almost black robe open at the front over the top, with the Darklander crest on the back.

Clyde was wearing a sapphire blue shirt with black swirls, black cargos, black dragon hide boots and a dark blue almost black robe, with the Darklander crest on the back.

Harry was wearing some brand new clothes that Archer and Clyde had bought him as a late birthday present. Actually they had bought him an entire wardrobe, but hey, who was he to complain?

* * *

He was wearing an Emerald green shirt with black snakes stitched in around the hem and the sleeves. He was also wearing black cargos but his had silver chains for effect, his shoes were black dragon hide and he wore a dark green almost black robe over the top that was open at the front, it also had the Darklander crest on the back.

* * *

All three of them had their hoods up, and as they stalked towards the train, students cowered away from them in fear, and parents studied them with cautious gazes.

Once they were on the train they found a carriage right at the end, in the area the Slytherins normally sat.

"So" asked Harry "How do you think the school's going to take the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"Well" said Clyde "The Slytherins won't really care, the Hufflepuff's will think nothing of it, the Ravenclaw's will probably try to probe you for information on how a male pregnancy works and the Gryffindor's will think it's disgusting because it's not 'normal' for males to get pregnant.

"That's pretty much what I was thinking" sighed Harry before making himself comfortable in between Clyde's legs with his feet in between Archer's legs on the opposite seat.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful, except when Hermione and Ron had come in demanding they leave because they were part of Harry Potter's Golden Trio and this was 'their compartment'.

That had ended with Hermione and Ron on the floor outside the compartment, unconscious with green and silver hair and hot pink robes.

They wouldn't be able to get rid of the spells for a week.

* * *

As Harry, Clyde and Archer entered the great hall they moved towards the Slytherin table and sat down.

The Slytherins gave them suspicious looks but didn't hound them for answers like the Gryffindor's would have.

After a while Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

* * *

"To new students and to old, I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts, I'm sure we'll all have lots of fun" were his starting words.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher Kayden Lightseeker, I am sure you will all welcome him with open arms".

As he said that, a tall man with pitch black hair and dark blue eyes stood up.

Perhaps the most interesting thing about him was the fact that he had small ears on the top of his head, claws and a leathery tail swishing behind him. When he opened his mouth you could just see small fangs poking over the edge of his bottom lip.

* * *

As he sat down Dumbledore continued, ignoring the hushed whispers that were coming from all over the hall.

"I would also like to say that the Forbidden Forest, as it's name suggests is in fact forbidden, now-

Before he could continue Ron, still with green and silver hair and hot pink robes, had stood up over at the Gryffindor table and yelled out ignoring Hermione's insistent whining "Where's Harry?"

* * *

"Well" said Dumbledore gritting his teeth "I would like to welcome Clyde Darklander, Archer Darklander and Harry Darklander to the noble house of Slytherin.

And as Ron feinted from shock the entire Hall erupted into chaos.

Ah yes, life was good.

* * *

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**

**PleaseR&R! **


	11. Huston, We Have A Problem!

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy!! I think I'll skip over parts of the pregnancy so the triplets can be born sooner!! What do you think??

* * *

******

**Chapter 11**

**Huston, We Have A Problem!**

* * *

Harry sighed and lent further into the couch. The three Darklander's had been taken to their rooms after dinner by Dumbledore, and Harry was bored out of his mind.

Clyde and Archer had long since gone to bed, saying that he should follow them soon.

He sighed and stood up, walking towards the bedroom, if there was nothing to do then he might as well sleep.

* * *

Yes, sleep was good, ever since he had gotten pregnant he had been needing heaps more sleep. He had looked it up in his all knowing book and had been surprised at the answer.

It seemed that in all magical pregnancies, the baby needed magic to help sustain it, and seeing as Harry was having three babies, it was even worse.

* * *

Harry walked into the room he shared with Clyde and Archer, and slipped into bed in the middle of them both.

"Harry" asked Archer in a sleepy voice "What time is it?"

Harry looked over at the clock, which read 2:37 and told him.

* * *

Clyde rolled over to face him "you know you shouldn't stay up so late, it's bad for your health".

"I know" sighed Harry "I couldn't sleep".

"Well try to get some sleep now" said Archer "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow".

"Don't remind me" he groaned "Night Clyde, night Archer".

"Night Harry" said Archer, as he leaned over to kiss him, and then kiss his stomach.

"Sweet dreams" said Clyde, doing the same.

* * *

The next morning Harry was woken by a bucket of ice cold water being thrown on him.

"Eeeeeeekkkkkkk!!" he heard Archer screech beside him "Clyde you bastard get back here!!"

* * *

Harry just lay down and tried to get some sleep, not even noticing the state of the bed.

But he did notice when he felt Clyde pick him up and throw him over his shoulder, heading towards the bathroom.

"Where are we going?!" squealed Harry.

"You're going to take a bath with Archer and I, you must be freezing" answered Clyde simply.

* * *

"No!!" gasped Harry in horror, remembering the last time they had all taken a bath together.

They still hadn't been able to scrub of the multicolored stains the soap had left on the ceiling.

"Yes" grinned Archer evilly, walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Everybody in the castle covered their ears when they heard the girlish scream coming from somewhere in the castle it sounded like a new breed of banshee!.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape looked up from the potion he was working on in surprise "I didn't know the Headmaster had a pet Harpy".

* * *

Somewhere else in England Petunia Evans looked up from the dishes and turned to her husband "Did you hear that?"

He just ignored her and kept eating.

* * *

All the way over in Australia Kevin Rudd looked up from his paperwork in surprise.

"I didn't know they had found a new breed of Hyena!"

* * *

Somewhere in outer space Neil Armstrong looked away from the flag he had just placed and down towards earth in surprise.

"Huston, we have a problem!"

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**

**Please R&R**

* * *


	12. Once An Enemy, Always A Friend

**Hey all!! The triplets should be born in a few chapters!!**

**Chapter 12**

**Once An Enemy, Always A Friend**

It was now three and a half months into Harry's pregnancy, and his stomach had grown a lot.

He was also getting weird cravings for strange food. Last night his dinner had consisted of Mac and Cheese covered with chocolate sauce and broccoli dipped in cranberry juice.

To Harry it had tasted delicious, but when Clyde had tried some, he had run straight to the bathroom looking slightly green.

* * *

As it turned out, Harry was having a great time in Slytherin. Once the other Slytherin's had found out about his open dislike of Dumbledore, they had welcomed him with open arms.

The only Slytherin Harry didn't get along with was Draco Malfoy.

Draco hadn't once tried anything, but Harry still didn't trust him.

* * *

Today was a Saturday, and Harry was sitting by the lake enjoying the peace. It had taken him an hour to convince Clyde and Archer to let him go outside on his own, and even then, he was only aloud out for half an hour.

Neither of them wanted Harry out of their sight. They were way to over protective for their own good.

* * *

Harry had finally convinced Archer not to turn him into a Vampire. Archer had only given in because there was a chance that if Harry was turned, he might not be able to have anymore kids.

Archer and Clyde both wanted a big family.

* * *

Harry had been having weekly check ups with Medi- Wizard Jamison. On his last visit, the doctor had told them something shocking.

He had told them that the triplets had genes from all three of them. This meant that the triplets had three biological parents, instead of just two.

* * *

Anyway, back down at the lake Harry was enjoying the beauty of the water and didn't notice when someone walked up behind him.

He did notice though, when he felt someone sit down beside him.

He looked over and saw Draco Malfoy, of all people, staring out at the lake.

* * *

"Malfoy" said Harry politely "Was there something that you wanted?"

Malfoy sighed and looked over at him "Please, call me Draco, Malfoy reminds me of my father".

"Ok than, Draco, what was it that you wanted?"

"Well" he started off hesitantly "I just wanted to tell you, that yesterday, my father tried to force me to take the dark mark".

* * *

"Did you take it?" whispered Harry darkly.

"No" answered Draco "I refused".

Harry finally looked over at him, and when Draco turned to face him he gasped.

* * *

Draco had a scar, running from his left eyebrow, all the way down to his chin, before disappearing into his shirt.

It looked new.

* * *

"What happened" breathed Harry, reaching over to run his fingers over the scar.

Draco flinched at the touch before answering.

"I told the Dark Lord that I followed Harry Potter, the leader of the Gray army, and no one else".

* * *

Harry sighed softly and whispered "Thank You" before turning back into his normal self.

"The Gray army, I think I like the sound of that" he said cheekily.

Draco smiled "Shall we go back to the castle?"

Harry looked surprised "Why so soon?"

Draco smirked "Your mates are standing at the doors, and their glares are making me uncomfortable".

* * *

Harry laughed and stood up.

Draco stood as well.

* * *

On their way back to the castle Harry asked Draco a question.

"Why did you do it?"

Draco looked at him and gave him a sad smile "Because you're the only one any of the Slytherin's can look up to and trust".

Harry smiled at him.

* * *

Once they made it back to the castle, Harry could see his mates standing by the doors.

Once they were a bit closer, he could see the looks on their faces.

* * *

"Harry?" asked Archer.

Harry put his hand up to stop him.

"Archer, Clyde" he said, a serious look on his face "Meet Draco Malfoy, once of my greatest allies, but most importantly, my friend".

Draco looked at him, and even though no words past though their lips, Harry still got the message, "_Thank you"._

**Thanks to all who have reviewed my story!! I love you soooo much!!**

**Please R&R**

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**

* * *


	13. Bring On The triplet's!

**Don't worry!! There's still heaps more to this story, I'm not finished yet!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Bring On The Triplet's!**

* * *

Harry sighed as he lent on his desk. He was in History of Magic and he was bored. He had been back at school for five months and he was now six months pregnant. The babies had been kicking a lot lately, and it was driving him crazy.

He couldn't wait for the triplets to be born, life would be so much easier.

Little did he know.

* * *

Right at this moment he was playing Go Fish with Draco. Draco was still learning the ropes of the game. He still didn't get what fish had to do with a card game.

Harry gasped as he sat up straighter, something was wrong with Archer, he could feel it through their bond.

* * *

He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room. Professor Binns kept going with the lesson, not even noticing.

Harry raced through the corridors, heading towards his rooms.

He ran through the doors and into the bedroom. Archer was lying on the bed, his eyes a deep red and his fangs fully extended. Clyde was standing at the end of the bed, waiting for Harry.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" asked Harry.

"He's gone into blood lust" Clyde answered "he needs the blood of his mate, he's been holding back lately because he didn't want to hurt you or the pups, but he can't control it anymore".

Harry nodded and moved towards Archer.

* * *

"Archer" he said timidly as he sat on the bed "You know what you need to do".

He lent down and bared his neck to Archer.

"Harry" Archer gasped out "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am" Harry scoffed "You really think I'm going to let you die?"

Archer didn't need any more encouragement.

He lent up slowly and gripped Harry's neck, drawing him closer.

"Thank you" he whispered, before sinking his fangs in.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

* * *

Harry groaned as he tried to sit down. Some of the simplest tasks were almost impossible now, because of his large stomach.

The triplets were due any day now, and it was taking its toll on all three Darklander's.

"Harry!" said Archer "You shouldn't strain yourself, here let me help you".

Once Harry was finally sitting he took out his homework and started working on his Potion's essay.

He hated homework, it put him under stress, and it was bad for the babies.

* * *

All the other Professor's had stopped giving Harry homework at the seven month mark, all except for Snape. The evil bastard had been loading him with more homework than ever before.

Harry was half way done, when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach.

* * *

He cried out, and Archer and Clyde were at his side in an instant.

"What is it?" asked Clyde.

"Babies are coming!" Harry managed to ground out, in between the sharp bouts of pain.

"Archer!" said Clyde "Floo Medi-Wizard Jamison, get him to come as soon as he can, I'll put Harry on the bed!"

"Okay" said Archer moving towards the fireplace.

"Harry" said Clyde "I'm going to move you, this may hurt a bit".

He lifted Harry up and moved him to the bedroom, laying him down as gently as possible. That was when Jamison and Archer arrived.

* * *

"You two" said Jamison "Outside".

"But-

"No buts just do it".

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

* * *

Archer and Clyde both raced into the room when Jamison opened the door.

"Congratulations" said Jamison "You have two healthy baby boys and one healthy baby girl, you must be very proud!"

"Yes" said Archer, moving towards Harry, who sat with one of the kids in his arms and the other two, in the bassinet "We are".

Harry looked up and gave them an exhausted smile.

* * *

Archer reached into the crib and picked up one of the triplets while Clyde picked up the other.

Harry was holding a boy, Archer was holding a boy, and Clyde was holding a girl.

"The little boy I'm holding" said Harry "is the oldest, his name is Kai Ryker Darklander".

Kai had black hair with light red streaks and Amber eyes that had a ring of ice blue around them.

* * *

"The little boy Archer's holding" Harry continued "is Damon Asher Darklander, Danny for short".

Danny had Blonde hair with dark red almost black streaks and Green eyes.

* * *

"And last but not least" said Harry "Our little girls name is Alyssa Trinity Darklander".

Alyssa (pronounced A-li-sa) had light blonde hair with black streaks and Violet eyes.

* * *

"Kai, Danny and Alyssa" breathed Clyde "I love it".

"Now Harry" said Jamison "I want you to get lots of rest and leave everything to your devoted husbands, which means no work at all for at least a month!"

Harry gave a tired laugh.

* * *

"Here Harry" said Archer "We'll put the kids to bed, call us if you need anything".

"Okay" said Harry.

Right as Archer, Clyde, Kai, Danny and Alyssa left the room Harry yelled out.

"Oh, and Archer, Clyde, if you ever make me go through that much pain again, I'll kill you".

Archer and Clyde gulped, walking faster to the triplet's room.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Harry, Clyde and Archer walked into the Great Hall, heading for the Slytherin table.

Harry was holding Danny, Clyde was holding Kai, and Archer was holding Alyssa.

Harry sat down next to Draco and started to eat, feeding Danny at the same time.

Archer and Clyde were doing the same thing, but before they were even half way through, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

* * *

"I would like to welcome three new members to our wonderful school, the children of Harry Darklander and his mates" he cleared his throat before continuing.

"I hope that the presence of these three, wonderful children will help motivate you as you strive to do better".

"I would like to welcome Kai, Damon or Danny for short and Alyssa Darklander to our school, and I am sure we will all be seeing a lot more of them, especially when they are old enough to attend Hogwarts". With that, he sat down and the food appeared again.

* * *

"Harry" said Clyde "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Tell who what?" asked Draco.

"Well" said Harry "Seeing as the triplets have three fathers, they are magically stronger than most, and because they are strong they were accepted at a magical school in America, we were thinking about sending them there".

* * *

Draco blinked and than laughed "Imagine the old coots face when he realizes the Darklander Trio won't be going to Hogwarts".

Apparently, Draco had said it to loud, because Dumbledore heard him and promptly had a heart attack and died.

* * *

Just kidding!

But seriously, Dumbledore did have a heart attack, and if he wasn't a wizard, he would have died.

It was at times like this that Harry hated Magic.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**

* * *


End file.
